stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Deads
'''Endless Deads '''is aCategory: Game TypesGamemode in Stick War: Legacy. It functions as a wave-based bloodfest, where the Player and a small caravan of Order travelers hold off against endless hordes of mindless Deads. Introduced in the 1.9.30 update, Endless Deads coincided the release of Skins. It is the third mode in the game. History During the Order's hike across a stretch of wooded area, rain began to pour down onto their supplies. Atreyos, the caravan's presumed leader, a Magikill, a Swordwrath, and an Archidon tell the rest of the workers to set up camp here. Miners and other members of the caravan go off to gather resources, and it seems all is well. The elder Magikill sits down to warm himself by the fire, but it then ambushed by a Dead. In his old age, he struggles to break free from the dead's grip, giving the Archidon enough time to launch an arrow through the undead's head. When the Swordwrath comes to Magikill's aid, trying to help him back up, two more dead rise from the ground and attack the pair. The Magikill is bitten in the arm, but the Swordwrath manages to fight the deads off without injury. Atreyos and the Archidon are having no troubles killing the incoming deads, but Atreyos turns to see their elder Magikill lying dead on the ground, and howls at their loss. Now it leaves Atreyos and his brothers to fight the incoming hordes. Gameplay Unlike the other two gamemodes in Stick War: Legacy, Endless Deads operates as one cohesive battle separated by upgrade periods in-between. It all begins in a snowy land, at the left, you can see your statue, as well as the grave of the Elder Magikill with a staff symbolizing as a palatte, there are also only two gold mines which means only 4 miners are required. At the farthest right is where the enemy would come, multiple graves can be seen and a barrage of arrows to stop units from exceeding the fine territory of graves. At the very beginning, you are given 2 miners, 1 Archidon, 1 Swordwrath with a silver sword, and Atreyos who is a Spearton. Every wave is one night, in which your army has to survive a barrage of deads without stopping. There will be very little time before the wave of zombies hit, so the Player's goal is to not only defend your Statue against the hordes, but also Miners who will be forced to operate while the remainder of the Order forces are in combat. Once the night ends, the Player will be greeted with the usual Upgrades menu. Each night, two more Upgrade Points become available. Eventually, these points will begin to stack, as there are only a finite amount of upgrades for each unit, even in the infinite-waves format. A new addition to these upgrades, the Barricade, can be bought each night. This upgrade is exclusive to the Endless Dead's gamemode, and when purchased provides a wall in the middle of the map and 500 extra gold at the beginning of the night. When the Player inevitably has their statue destroyed, the gamemode will end with an image of Atreyos hanging at the top of the Order's statue, surrounded and overrun by dead hordes. It will tally all undead kills that game. The end-goal is to set a new highscore in the mode. Tips * Take full advantage of the time allotted and get as much gold possible, this can be put on hold if enemy power is too strong. * Use skins for your units. * Remember that Vamp skin Magikill is not recommended as damage splash is already its ability from the very beginning, and they hardly get damaged from the backline for it to use lifesteal. * Some enemies are immune to frost, so do not solely depend on Frost Skin Archidons. * Vamp gear, grants life steal and user damage splash. * Savage gear, grants units the ability to deal more damage to dead passively but when controlled by the user they would have faster attack speed and movement speed. * Leaf gear, gives cheaper unit costs, faster unit preparation time and when user controlled faster movement speed, equal to that of a Savage Gear. * Lava gear, gives reflect damage and when user controlled gives burn damage effects to its attacks, with its reflect damage being most useful for Giants and Speartons. * Frost gear, when units attack they grants a slowness effect/frost effect to its enemies for 1.5 seconds, and when user controlled, the ability is further enhanced making all the unit's attacks make the enemy be frozen solid for 1.5 seconds, granting advantage to dodging easily and also backstab kills. Notes * Endless Deads is the third and last gamemode in Stick War: Legacy. * If Atreyos lives for 10 nights, you get an achievement. Category:Gamemodes Category:Stick War: Legacy